


Beauty and the Insane

by seasaltmemories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lots of cute modern day stuff, One Shot Collection, next to bittersweet what if's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots for the pairing Aruani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Believe in Magic?

Annie's never been one for big celebrations, all the noise, having to act like you cared about all the guests, it wasn't for her. However, Mina had decided to completely ignore this and go right ahead and plan a huge surprise birthday party.

It had been such an obvious ploy. Reiner and Bertholdt were terrible liars, but Annie had just gone with the flow. She figured it had to do with her birthday, but she expected a small cake, not the entire fucking school crammed in her house.

"So do you like it?" Mina wore a smug grin. Annie just shrugged. Sure she hated parties like this, but Mina must have worked so hard to pull this off.

"But how are we going to explain this to my dad?" Annie's father was out of town for business (birthdays weren't big in the Leonhardt household) but, he'd notice the mess afterwards for sure.

"Oh don't worry," Mina chuckled, laughing at her own brilliance. "I hired the football team to clean up later. Relax, besides the best is yet to come." With that, she went off to mingle with the crowd.

Annie cursed under her breath. Mina just had to be cryptic and then abandon her like that. Annie wasn't one for socializing, she knew it, but she felt almost betrayed for being stranded in this sea of strangers.

Deciding to play it safe, she stuck to the snack table. Mina had gotten all her favorite foods, so Annie started to pig out a little. Suddenly, some asshat almost knocked in the punch bowl.

"Hey watch it you little shit-" Annie turned and saw it was a short, and this was coming from her, blond boy who had bumped her. He was were a top hat, cape, and mask that covered the top half off his face. And he was way cuter than he should be allowed.

"Ah, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Blue eyes sparkled behind the mask. Annie tried to scare this weirdo off with a glare but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the center of the living room .

"Ladies and gentlemen," The crowd died down and looked towards the boy. "Today, with my lovely assistant Miss Leonhardt, I, the Astonishing Armin, shall show you sights you have never seen." Annie searched the crowd for her friends. Reiner, Berthodt, and Mina were standing in a corner, giving her thumbs ups. Annie made a mental to knock some sense back into those three later.

"Annie, are you prepared to be amazed?" Armin turned towards her, holding a hand out.

"Tch, I guess," She gave her stereotypical apathetic response.

"Then let's begin!" With a snap of his fingers, flowers popped out of his sleeve. "First, the lovely lady should have some flowers, agree?" Annie didn't respond, but she wanted to blush at the flirting. Silently, she took the flowers and placed them off to the side.

"Friends, that is only the tip of the iceberg," He seemed to be really getting into the act. "For my next trick, I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat. An Asian girl carried out a table to Armin.

"Thank you Mikasa. Now first, I'll show you my hat, empty you see." Annie had to keep from groaning at the cheesiness of it all. With a dramatic gesture, he placed the top hat on the table.

"Now Annie, will you say the magic words?"

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo," Annie gave the most deadpanned reply she could muster. As expected, Armin lifted the hat and revealed a bunny.

"Tada!" The room erupted in applause and Annie couldn't help but roll her eyes. You had to be an idiot to not see how he did it. For about an hour, Armin continued show cheap party tricks. It bored Annie to bits but that wasn't the main problem. For some reason, he kept sending flirtatious comments her way. Annie wasn't like some immature middle schooler who blushed and giggled, but it certainly was flustering. Annie tried to hide it though behind a blank stare and move on.

"You guys have been an amazing audience, but unfortunately we have come to my last trick." Annie's eyes lit up at this, finally this torturous event would be over with.

"I shall make Miss Leonhardt float!" Annie's eyes widen at this. Hell no, she did not want to be strapped to some freaky contraption. She looked for a way to escape, but the crowd surrounded her.

"What's the matter?" Armin looked confused at her worry. "Don't you trust me?"

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do,"

"Oh that's not a problem!" He gave a gentle smile. "Just trust me." This was crazy, she hadn't even wanted to get dragged into this freak show. But the crowd was waiting, and for some reason Annie wanted to agree with Armin, even if it was a mistake. "

Fine," Dutifully she was led to the table and laid on it. Thinking it was a good idea to act along, she closed her eyes. Armin rambled on and Annie waited to feel a harness or something slide on. However nothing like that happened. Annie wanted to see what the fuck was going on, but she knew opening her eyes would ruin the trick.

Suddenly, Annie couldn't feel the table anymore. She tried not to panic, this was part of the show. However she didn't feel anything holding her up. It was as if she could just float for the rest of her life, til she just faded away.

Annie was dropped back on the table, and she shot up. Armin was taking a bow as the crowd cheered.

"Hey," He turned around to see Annie approaching him. "How the fuck did you do that?"Armin chuckled, probably trying to sound mysterious, but sounding more dorkish.

"A magician never reveals their secrets. However I do have a gift for the birthday girl." Quickly he bent down and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. Annie didn't even have time to decide what to do. On one hand she wanted to slap him for not even asking for permission; on the other hand, she wanted to shove this attractive person against the wall.

"You were a great assistant, call me if you ever want to do this again." With a flourish, he disappeared into the crowd.

"That son of a bitch," Annie muttered to herself. How the fuck was she even supposed to call him. She shoved her hands in her pocket. Suddenly she realized he had planted something on her. She pulled it out and saw it was a phone number.

"You sly bastard!" She couldn't suppress a small smile. She'd get him to show her how that last trick was done, maybe even show him a few of her own.


	2. What Could Have Been

Annie was never one for talking. It didn't help that she was surrounded by idiots usually, but then she wished someone would answer her questions.

It was unbearable being caged like this, bound, blindfolded and gagged in a dark room. All Annie remembered during her time in the crystal was a sense of detachment. It might have been weeks or years when somehow it broke and Survey Corp soldiers had captured her. This time they made it impossible for her to transform, going as far as to bind her hands in case she tried to pick a scab. She hadn't been fed, but on a few occasions they had given her water to drink. All she knew was the darkness and gnawing hunger.

Annie didn't know how much time has passed but for what seems like for the first time in forever, light enters her life again. She had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes, but once she does she recognized the blond in front of her.

Despite the longer hair and more matured face, she knew it was Armin.

"Long time no see Annie," He smiles gently, as if he isn't holding her captive right now. "Now I'm gonna take out your gag, but you can't shift, alright?" Carefully, he reached into her mouth, and she was a step closer to freedom.

"Why would you make such a stupid decision?" Annie supposed she should thank him, but really she's the enemy.

"Because I still believe you're a good person." He cringed a little afterwards, probably remembering their last interaction.

"Anyway, what the fuck's going on?" Annie was probably doing this wrong, but the days of darkness had wore her little patience.

Armin started tapping his fingers on his leg, that wasn't a good sign. "Right now we're deciding your fate. Many want to put you on trial for the deaths of the 57th expedition, but the others believe you could be useful to humanity." He got up and approached her, mere inches from her face.

"So please, do you have any information that could help us?" Those blue eyes tear her apart. Annie yearned to confess all her secrets, but years of training steeled herself. Even if tortured, she knew to keep quiet.

"Please!" Armin's voice shook. "I'm trying to save your skin!" Surprisingly, instead of staying silent, Annie laughed.

"Why do you care about me, I betrayed you!" She might be breaking, but at this point Annie didn't care.

"To be honest," Armin moved to cup her face, and time seemed to stop. "I might have loved you before," The words rushed out of his mouth, as if he couldn't hold them anymore.

For a second, Annie reminisced back to those days while training. He was so annoying, annoying but kind. He was weak, but made it up for it with his stubbornness to succeed. He had grown on her, to the point she couldn't kill him when the time came.

_I don't have to think hard, I know I loved you._ Annie kept those thoughts locked behind her blank mask.

Armin moved closer, til his forehead was touching her's. "I just want to apologize for how I did you wrong will you forgive me?" Annie didn't speak a word, for she knew one word would be her undoing.

Saddened, Armin got back up, disappointment clear in his face.

"I see, goodbye Annie Leonhardt." And with that he left.


	3. In Too Deep

Annie was never a fan of the crowded subway. It had been a part of her life since she was small (at least smaller than she currently was) but that didn't make rush hour anymore enjoyable.

As she scrolls through her playlist, she feels the train come to a halt. Fucking perfect, even more people squeeze on. Annie sighs before popping her earbuds in and resting her eyes, trying to block out everyone.

She was just about to enter that perfect zone, where you're aware of your surroundings, but have this disconnected, dreamy feeling, when the train comes to another screeching stop, throwing something heavy on her lap.

"What the-" Her eyes pop open, ready to tell off whatever asshat had messed with her, when she realizes someone's sitting in her lap.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" The dude apologizes, trying to place as much distant between them as possible. "I didn't mean to ma'am, but I wasn't paying attention and-" He continues babbling, but Annie's tunes out his words. He's around her age, blond, shoulder length hair, framing bright blue eyes. He's obviously not from around here though, what with the way he looks around nervously and his southern drawl.

"Hey it's cool, Blondie." People are looking, and Annie doesn't want to make a scene. "Here," She scoots a smidge over, leaving just enough room for him.

"Thank you, ma'am!" He beams brightly, and she can't help but think he's kinda cute.

"You're welcome." Annie gives him a curt nod before shutting her eyes again. It wasn't right to think about cute tourists like that. Things quiet down for a few seconds, but suddenly she feels a certain someone tapping on her shoulder.

"'Scuse me ma'am. I don't mean to nag, but are you sure it's alright to nap here? There are douchebags who would try harass women like you, and I just wouldn't feel right if-" Annie glares at him, but his rambling doesn't stop.

"Ugh," She groans before leaning forward and pressing a finger to his lips. The tourist goes still, eyes wide. "Look here, Blondie-"

"M' name's Armin-

"Whatever, I've lived in New York my whole life. I'm not taking some advice from a nosy tourist, more oblivious than I am." That finally gets him to shut up for a little while, embarrassment obvious on his face.

Annie's ready to go back to her music, but a twinge of guilt spikes through her body. She doesn't regret her words, but this guy, or Armin, seems lost. She should at least set him straight and point him in the right direction.

"So, where you heading?" The words come out clumsily, she's shit at small talk.

His face lights up at her words, blue eyes practically sparkling. "Oh, I'm meeting up with an online friend for the first time, it'll be nice to see her in person for once."

"Where she live?"

"Just two stops away, she mentioned something 'bout introducing me to a friend." Annie's ready to end the conversation at this point, he seems cool, but then something clicks.

"Wait a sec," Her eyes widen at the realization. "Do you know a Mina Carolina?"

"Why yes, why-" His face matches her as he comes to the same conclusion. "Well that's odd,"

"You're telling me."

"So you must be Annie then?" Armin extends his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's told you a million horror stories about me." She takes his hand, shaking it firmly.

"On the contrary, she had only good things to say 'bout you." He launches into a story about how he got to know her, voice growing stronger and more confident as he progresses. Annie only gets one word out of five, but her lips curl into a ghost of a smile. He has a pleasant voice, when he knows what he's talking about, and Annie thinks it's not that bad hanging out with him.

They walk together to Mina's apartment, Armin still doing the most talking, with Annie prompting him occasionally with a nod. Everything is going smoothly til they find a note tapped outside her door.

_"Dear Armin/Annie,_

_Sorry but I caught something this morning. Should be fine tomorrow, but I don't want either of you catching it. Sorry!_

_-Mina"_

"Well this is just perfect," Armin sighs. "Looks like I'll get to see her tomorrow."

"Wait, this is your first time in New York, right?" The words tumble out her mouth before she can stop them."

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, do you want to get a drink or something?" Annie suddenly becomes interested in a piece of lint on her jacket. "I know where the not shitty bars are."

Armin grins, and it's like looking directly at the sun. "Sure!" It's been less than 24 hours, but Annie already knows she's in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two, but both of them are hard to write.


	4. Winter Woes

Annie's never been a bad sport. As her coach said, you should win with class and lose with dignity, and Annie was good at that most of the time.  But that day was not one of those days, Armin found her moping inside the lodge, warmed up in a puffy coat and pants.

"There you are!" The blond sighed as he removed his beanie and joined her at the table. "Why are you inside? I thought an athlete like you would be skiing all day."

"I'm tired." Annie took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Can't I take a break?"

"Yeah, but you've been sitting here for an hour now, I thought you wanted to meet Eren and Mikasa."  Annie groaned when those names were uttered.  "Don't look at me like that, I know your a little self-conscious-"

"Why don't you shut up?"

"-about being an athlete but still-"

"I said shut up!" Her blue gaze grew fierce, but he wasn't fazed.

"-failing at skiing and sliding down into the bunny hills, screaming bloody murder-"

"I don't want to talk about this!" Annie yelled, glaring hard enough to make a war veteran piss their pants.

"Is someone jealous?" Armin sang mockingly as he took a sip of her drink.

"What if I am?" She resigned. "It's humiliating to be more ripped than my nerd boyfriend but fail at skiing compared to him and his friends." Annie buried herself deeper into her coat to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Who even thought up skiing in the first place?" She muttered to herself. "Sure let's strap two planks of wood to our feet and zoom 90mph down a snowy hill."

"Ahhh," Armin cooed as he moved to wrap an arm around her waist. "Don't be so hard on yourself, bae."

"I don't need your comfort, Blondie." She growled in response.

"I know you get mad when you're not automatically good at something-" Shit he knew her well. "But really, this is your first time touching a pair of skiis, the three of us have done this since birth. Hell, Mikasa could have gone pro if she wanted to. You're doing amazing for a beginner!"

"Honest?" Annie peeked a blonde head from out of her coat.

"Honest." Armin pecked her lips before smiling in reply. "Now why don't we suit up again? Eren and Mikasa have been waiting forever to meet my cute, sweet girlfriend."

"I think you must be cheating, 'cause that ain't me." Regardless she took his hand and headed back outside with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses who that story's based off? Yesterday I went skiing for the first time, and didn't quite know how to stop, so I was flying down the hill, screaming as I passed my friend "Help me" And continued down the hill meant for three-year olds.


	5. Fistfights and Kittens

Annie was never one to be too hot-headed. She knew emotions were too volatile to depend on, you had to balance them out with cold logic or you'd risk making a mistake.  Well this might be a mistake, but Annie didn't care.

"What's going on, here?" The group of boys before her grow quiet. When they see her, Annie can tell they are feeling the word fuck itself.

"Nothing, m'am." One comes forward, laying the charm on thick. Pfft, kid must think she's stupid to not realize only divine intervention can save them at this point.

"What are you doing to that cat then?" The words come out calculated and deadly as she directs her gaze to the scruffy thing shivering in the tallest boy's hand. The one next to him has a knife open. it doesn't take Sherlock to figure out what they were planning.

"That thing is dangerous! It-"

"Yeah, I know a two legged kitten can be terrifying." Blue eyes burn as turns to face them. "I don't like bullies, so let's keep this short. Give me her on the count of three or I'll kick your ass into next Wednesday. One-"

That's all that's needed to send the thugs running. The cat is thrown up into the air, amid all the chaos, but before any harm could be done, Annie catches her safely.

"Got ya," The kitten nuzzles her chin in response, and Annie lets the slightest smile slip. "You're dad's been worried sick, let's get you home." She tucks the ball of fuzz deep in her warm coat and took off out of the alleyway.

* * *

"Oh thank god you found her!" As Annie approaches him, Armin rushes up to take the kitten in his arms. "I was so terrified when I couldn't find Andromeda." He coos a bit as he brushes the gray fuzzball. "What happened?"

"Some rich kids with too much time on their hands were tormenting her," Annie growls as she remembers the scene. "I was lucky to track them down before anymore harm came to Andromeda." She scratches the kitten head, trying to cool down a bit.

"Shit, how old were they? You don't want to deal with parents filing a lawsuit."

"They were just middle-schoolers. And I didn't hurt them, just made them piss their pants."

Armin laughs at the comment and Annie tries stay calm as she feels a blush creeping up her neck. Good lord why did he have such a nice laugh?

"Even though I can't thank you enough." Armin beams so brightly he outshines the sun. "I really need to repay you somehow."

"Naw you don't-" Annie's cut off when she feels a threatening presence behind her. Slowly she turns around to see another group of boys have gathered around, except this time they're twice the size of the kids she scared off.

"You the girl that hurt my little bro?" A guy that looks similar to the sweet talking kid drawls out.

"You mean the ugly hellspawn that looks like you?" She quirks an eyebrow up as a challenge.

"Annie.." Armin sighs. There side consists of one boxer, a blond nerd, and a two-legged kitten. They don't stand a chance against a gang of 6 feet men.

"Don't worry." She gives a small grin. "I got this." Annie turns to face the others, a dangerous aura radiating off of her. "I didn't do nothing to your brothers, but I doubt you'll believe the truth. Armin-" He looks up at the sound of his name. "How about I deal with these assholes and we get the some drinks?"

"This isn't the time to ask me on a date,"

"Is that a yes?" Before he can reply she starts smiling like a madwoman and approaches the gang. "Let's make this quick," Slowly Annie cracks her knuckles. "Who's up first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been in a writing slump lately, not my best work. I wanted to use this "hold my kitten while I fight" prompt I saw.


	6. Strength from Weakness

Annie had never been one to look through life with rose-tinted glasses. She had seen more than enough how idealism can lead to a short, insignificant life. In the back of her mind, she wanted to be like that, but experience after experience had proven her that was fool hardy.

Maybe it was because of those beliefs she was drawn to him, the boy with hair as bright as sunlight. She had been unsure about what his name was exactly, but he still caught her eye. He was weak, even compared to the other rank and file soldiers, but he always gritted his teeth and did his best, surpassing the low expectations placed on him. It wasn't much to be honest, Eren was the one with the insane determination, but it made her think. How could one with such weakness succeed in any shape or form? Everything her father had installed into her went against that idea. Still that bright boy continued to press on, and Annie couldn't help but be amazed by that.

She learned later his name was Armin Arlert from Mina. (No she did not try the name out to feel the taste of it on her lips. She just repeated it for clarification.) This Armin she soon found made up for his weakness with his intellect. The boy was as clever as a whip. The only thing holding him back was his insecurity, his weakness and his powerlessness. It was pathetic.

But Annie couldn't help but see shades of herself in him. She too was weak, maybe not physically, but that didn't change the fact. She was a puppet hanging from a lonely string, ready to play whatever part was needed.

So she just watched the sunlight boy grow up through the years. It wasn't like she could have talked to him even if she wanted to. She had a mission. One that didn't fit in with optimistic beliefs and ideals.

Still the bright boy's presence remained, growing brighter and brighter each day. When the truth came out about Eren being a titanshifter, his radiance blew everyone away. Even Annie with her mind cranking away what to do now that the mission had changed was in awe with how he had grown. With that one rare show of strength, Armin drilled into her. He made his presence known and undeniable. He didn't do it with bold actions or heroics, but kind words. When she came across him in the Female Titan form, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't extinquish her bright boy's flame.

But he came back to burn her in the end. It was an obvious trap, but she couldn't help but go along. He still intrigued her so much. He called her a good person, and she couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

Everything went wrong. Everything went right. The next few hours passed in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, she was activating crystal mode, doing anything to stop Eren from getting her.

In her last few seconds of consciousness, her thoughts drifted back to him of all people, not her father, her partners, or even Mina, the closest thing she had to a friend in her entire life. She thought of the bright boy who ruined her. The one who made her wish to be more than a puppet on a string, weak and powerless. She hated him with every fiber of her being, yet also felt something close to admiration for him.

Her last thought was she had to ask him how he did it. How he found strength in his weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to examine their relationship following the idea they weren't very close


	7. Dream

He had wanted to get to know her. It really had been that simple. The closest Annie got to anyone had been with Mina and maybe Eren. Still from the glimpses Armin saw of her, she was as smart as a whip. And it wasn't just her intellect there was just  _something_  underneath that cold mask. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to find out.

They hadn't been friends, even acquaintances had been too strong a word. They were fellow soldiers, no more no less. Still there had been a spark, and Armin thought he might have had the chance to explore it in the future. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He doesn't know what was more surprising, that other Titan-shifters existed or that Annie was one of them. There was no doubt. All the evidence pointed to her. Still despite the logical side of him knowing it was necessary, he still felt like the worst kind of trash for tricking her. She had felt the spark as well and spared his life. And he used the second chance she gave him to stab her in the back. She had killed, but she wasn't simply a cackling villain or anything. There was  _something_  else to her she kept hidden.

He didn't get much time after she went into the crystal to think about her. Everything went to hell, first Ymir, then Christa, no Historia, and finally Reiner and Bertoldt. However the crystal titan drifted in the back of his mind. She helped him save Eren, by exploiting Bertoldt infatuation. And then when blood ended up staining his hands, he realized they had gained another trait in common.

He wanted to be able to move on from there, to finally get to know her and to see the crystal titan be able to be a normal human being. Part of his the reason for desire was because of his attraction to her, however that wasn't the only reason. Armin had wanted her to get to be more than a soldier, to live.

Still he had simply been dreaming a foolish dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Camp Nano, then ZNT week, now this (not to mention I want to get a chapter of RP out before the month is over), I've been swamped with writing to say the least. Still even though I don't ship this as hard as I used to, I thought I should try to do one.


End file.
